megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Spell Page splits
I've been considering this for a while. I noticed that, what with P1 and its levels of classification, we do have a bit of a problem with how we treat what might otherwise be a "general" element as if it were a specific one, which I do believe is in part due to the games indeed using the general name for the "specific" spell more often than no. I noted the various spells here. From what I've noted there and just in general, here is what I propose: *Light Skills and Dark Skills be made parents for the overreaching spell type, the same way Elemental Spells and Force Spells are. What is considered as "Light" currently would go under "Expel Skills", the term used in various games, among them P1 and Soul Hackers, and what is considered "Dark" currently would be under "Death Skills", which, again, has been used in multiple games as an alternate term, among them P1 and SH. The "Light Skills" page will become the "parent page" for all of the subtypes as noted in P1, which are Expel, Miracle, Blessing, and Prayer (more on the later two in the second point). "Dark Skills" would be the parent for Death, Curse, Nerve, and Occult. *The page Support Skills needs to be split between Bless Skills and Prayer Skills, as they are categorized in P1. This might be harder to do, as unlike attacks, these curative spells don't identify what type they are when you check the spell (indeed, the name comes from the subtypes of the Personas who primarily get these skills), but from what I can gather, the healing and restoration spells are Bless, while buffs, debuffs, and the like are Prayer (though debuffs might actually be Occult, as Occult does seem to be Prayer's Dark counterpart). Any thoughts or comments?--Otherarrow (talk) 18:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should give it a go either way. As we go along others can see on which parts we can improve and basically get other people's opinions on where each spell should be placed under. :Shall we also do individual ability pages according to which game the ability appears? :Also shall we do a navigation template of abilities? BLUER一番 02:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the way we do it now (a section for all the recurring spells, followed by sections for specific spells in specific games) works fine. As for a navigation template, that's a bit tricky, as the games don't always sort them the same way, (for example, I don't think any game in the series goes as in depth as P1 does, but P1 doesn't cover every type to ever exist. And if we do go by P1, for example, we have the problem of Force/Blast, AKA the Zan line, being Force in P1, but grouped with the Elements in place of Wind elsewhere.) I'll draft something up in my sandbox.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) After seeing Inpursuit go ahead and turn Expel and Death into redirects for Light and Dark, I went ahead and split those pages. All that remains now is split the Support Skills page and make a page for Miracle spells (which, if I recall, appear solely in Persona).--Otherarrow (talk) 15:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Update: Turns out I got Bless and Prayer backwards this whole time. There are demons with the Prayer subtype who have mainly buffs and support moves, while the Bless demons are the ones with the healing spells (though they tend to have some support moves too) Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE:The Support Skills page has been split, meaning that all we need are Miracle and the coverage of the status ailment skills, and we are done here.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC)